


The Butterfly Is On Fire

by Alec15458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Half-Demon, Half-angel, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec15458/pseuds/Alec15458
Summary: John Winchester Saved a girl about 13 years ago her name is Tyler Jones and this is her story of falling in love ad finding out wh she is and helping Sam and Dean Find John.





	1. Tyler Jay Kat Jones

**Author's Note:**

> (Comments and Feedback are Welcome)

My name is Tyler Jay Kat Jones, I have blonde/purple hair and bright purple/blue eyes.At the age of six I was cut across my stomach by something supernatural but before it could go to deep john winchester saved me from dying but he didn't get here before the demon killed my parents in cold blood! John raised me as family that I don't have but i may have been only six at the time But they gave me a family.Even though I grow up with only guys that have brown hair and green eyes or brown I could kinda see that they were not my Blood family but they were the only family i have. I call john dad and think of dean as a brother, But with sam was a different story all toeghter i had feeling for sam that i could not control at all. I have loved sam as more then of a brother which was the only thing i have kept to myself. I'm 14years old so both Myself and dean are going to get sammy at collage to get him to help us find dad. I'm not the same small, chubby, glasses wearing kid that he last saw before he left . I have worked out every day to get fit which i now have a flat tone stomach.I now have Piecings 4 earrings in my ears which is 2 in each ear,my snakebites on my bottom lip, and my bellybutton which i wanted all of them cause I found out that I like piecings! So as I am only 13 when I got all of them my lovely brother dean sign for all of them because I'm a girl that loves piecing but doesn't love needles lol. Also I have a tattoo of a butterfly on my shoulder blade that is purple and black with stars going around it. I also have a tattoo on my chest which it has birds in like three rows flying away to symbolize myself flying away. When the demon attacked my family and myself I got werid powers that i got from the demon, The ''POWER'' I have which are all different. 1. I am an Empath which i can feels the emotions of another. This power is common in children who are already very perceptive of the world and people around them. 2. I have Heat Fire is when a person can create balls of actual fire. They are generally an red-orange color. Some of these firestarters' flames will be tinted blue, green, or even purple, each depicting a certain part of their personality. 3. I am a Shapeshifter-Which a Shapeshifter is a person with the ability to change the shape and structure of their bodies into anything else they want. They can change themselves into another person, an animal, or even an inanimate object. 4. I have Telekinesis-Which is the ability to move things with your mind. This power is a fairly common one and one that can be learned though it is very difficult to do. It requires an understanding of energy that not many people care to learn. 5.Telepathy-which is The power of Telepathy is a very common one, though not many people have it to it's full extent. It is the power to read people's minds and know their thoughts and feelings. This is my story of having a love life of being a hunter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comments and Feedback are Welcome)

Tyler's POV

I get a shower and dressed in a black tanktop and black skinny jeans with a short black jacket and black converes with sliver stars on them. As we were getting to Sam's Apartment i was picking the lock as dean was going throught the window and i knew sam was a light sleeper so as i walked into the room someone grabbed me and flipped me to the ground and i put him to the ground and me on top of him with one leg of either side of him and his hands above his head. '' Kat is that you,You scared the crap out of me.'' Sam said looking at me. ''Hey sammyboy your out of practice.'' I said smiling down at him and then he fliped us into the same way i had him in. Dean came in the room. ''I guess not get off me your heavey.'' I said as the lights came on as sam got off me and helped me up. '' whats going on.'' A blonde hair girl said looking very sluty. ''Tyler and dean this is jessica my girlfriend and jess this dean and ty my brother and sister.'' Sam said pointing to us. '' hey.'' I said using Telekinesis to move the papers on the table right in to her which the pen was moved in to the wall. Dean grabbed me. '' ok we need to talk to sam so come on outside.'' Dean said trying to get me outside. ''no whatever you can say you can say in front of her.'' Sam said putting him arm around jessica. ''OK dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.'' Dean said holding me to get me outside. ''excuse us jess we have to go outside.'' Sam said as we start to go outside.  
As we got outside I use my Telekinesis to throw around trash cans, the dumper and i kept doing it, i was really mad. ''What is she doing.'' Sam asked dean as he saw what I was doing. ''Oh she is ok, Just blowing off steem.'' Dean said as he opens the back of the car. I am calm down enough I walk over and listen to dean. ''You should come with us to find dad just for this weekend please.'' I said as i do my puppy dog eyes. ''Sure but i have to be back by monday i have an interview.'' Sam said looking at us. '' job skip it.'' Dean said looking at his knife. '' no its for a law school so i only say i will go if you will have be back by monday.'' Sam said looking at me. '' sure now go get your stuff.'' I said getting in the front seat. It was Middle day i could say i was listening to my ipod and laying in my seat kinda but when you bored you will do anything. '' So Kat how have you been.'' Sam said as he pulled my earphones outs. ''I have been fine why.'' I said lookng out the window. ''How is School.'' Sam said looking at me with happiness. '' well i kinda got kicked out of my last school so i am not really going back to school.'' I said looking at the seat. '' dean are you not letting her go back to school both me and you graduate high school why not her too.'' Sam said getting mad. '' i get her into schools and in the first week she is kicked out cause of fighting im sorry sam it started after you left.'' Dean said as his eyes are on the road and we come up to a bridge. I get my badge out and dean get his out.   
It has been an hour of hell i wanna kill dean and sam just like old times well now im in the back seat. i hate it because it reminds me of when both sam and i was in the back seat together. It was night time and we checked out the bridge were the killing have been happening and dean and sam were going at it and of course i have to step in but them dean's car started by itself ''Dean who is driving your car.'' I said looking at dean and he pulled his keys out of his pocket and moved them. '' Run.'' I said as it came at us. we were running and we jummped over the bridge and sam grabbed the back of my jacket as he grabbed the pole of the bridge.We were at a motel and the cherk if we were having a family thing cause a guy with same name rent a room for the hole month we checked it out it was dad. Dean got Cleaned up from landing in mud and he was going to the diner to get us food he saw cops so he called us and we climbed out the bathroom window but dean got put in a back of a cop car. we got in the impala and was driving and found out were she was burined at and did a fake 911 call so dean could get away but are way to the bridge we saw in the back seat was the woman in white and she took us to her house and the dissappare which was werid then pushed sam down in the seat and the seat back i was going to shot her and she put a werid thing on me to were it hurt to move but i got throw it and shot her as she put her hand threw sam's chest. then sam drove the car throw the house. We got out and i was thrown into a wall and everything was going dark and the boys was up aginst the car and couldnt move. When i came too sam holding my face and i smiled. '' im fine guys really im good.'' I said getting up oh most falling. '' i dont think your fine kat.'' Sam said holding me up. '' i will rest in the car.'' I said getting in the car after dean gets it out of the house. we were on the road back to get sam home and i had fallen asleep and i had a dream about sam burning in a fire and jessica was on the celing with her stomach cut open just like the scar i have. As i woke up dean was looking at the clock and the radio was acting funny. '' DEAN WHERE IS SAMMY TURN THE HELL AROUND NOW.'' I yelled and dean made a uturn and when we got there the fire just started dean went in and got sam out when the window blew out I screamed and the windows on the cars beside me blew out. i was freaking out but when i saw sammy and dean come out i as so happy. I hugged them to death. '' I thought I lost both of you.'' I said as sam pushed me away. I was hurt and dean hugged me and walked to the back of the car with him and sam looked down.'' we have work to do.'' Sam said as he threw a gun down and close the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Peace,Love Supernatural)  
> Alec15458


	3. Chapter 2

Tyler's POV

We have been a month and we have been faceing wedigo's and a dead boy's ghost hurting people in water and killing everyone that as close to the people that killed him. Then it was a Phantom Traveler a demon bring planes down which i was scared cause i hate planes so does dean. Now this hunt is were im going back today school what a suprise. Today was my first day at its called Direction High in Ohio Which Its For Both Middle and High School Being I am Only 13. I get up and showerd dressed in a black tanktop and black skinny jeans with black converes. i did my hair and make-up good and my hair is a choppy short so i straight it and put my black beanie on, as i grabbed my black messager bag with all my notebook and lend penials and pens and i grabbed my plam plite that was purple when sam's is sliver. i put in on sliet and in my pocket. Dean drove me to school which was a bad idea cause all the girls were looking at him gross. i got out and i had guy's looking at me well i can't mind growing up a winchester with training and working out all the time you get the body of a goddness but i still have curves i have big boobs i do have a butt but i have a flat tone stomach with a 6 pack so i cant complan. As i was walking i asked a guy with black hair he had a lip ring and really hot he looked emo but that is the best kind. ''hey im tyler can you show me were the office is im new here.'' I said to the really cute guy. '' sure and i'm Lucifer Decker.'' Lucifer said as we walk in the direction of the office. '' im Tyler Winchester.'' I said as we walked there. '' Well its nice to meet you ty.'' Lucifer said as we stopped in front of a glass room and the door that said office. '' Thank you Luci i think we are now best friend.'' I said walking into the office. '' hello i am tyler jay kat Winchester i am new here.'' I said looking at the person behind the desk. '' yes hello welcome to direction high i am mrs. styles and here is your locker number and combo.'' Mrs.Styles said as she gave me the papers she printed out. ''Thank you.'' I said walking out. When i walked out i saw lucifer still standing there. ''What are you still doing here dont you have class.'' I said as we start walking to class. '' Yes but i wanted to wait for you ty to see what class you have.'' Lucifer said smiling at me.   
Both me and Lucifer was not from each other unless it was to go to the bathroom ,i walked out and got to luci. '' lucifer do belive in supernatural stuff.'' I said as we got to are locker for the end of the day. '' yea i do cause my mom is a goddess.'' Lucifer said as he mad his eyes glow red. i look at him and change my eyes to bright red to match his. i got all my homework and put it in my book bag and came outside to wait for dean or sam. Lucifer waited with me. I called dean and sam which they said they cant pick me up so i was stuck walking home in a place i never been just great. '' tyler do you want a ride home.'' Lucifer asked as his Mom pulled up in a awesome looking car. '' sure.'' I said getting in beside him. i feel really werid cause I'm New To Town and I'm getting a ride Home From The Guy I'm Crushing on and His Mom Looks Young which she has but still had looks but luci was hot with shaggy black/blonde hair and bright blue eyes and lip ring gosh he is my man. ''tyler were do you live. His Mom said looking at me for a moment then back at the road. '' i live at he end of slipplent street.'' I said looking out the window. '' So you live in the bad part of town.'' Lucifer said looking at me. '' yea that all we could get its just me and my two older brothers.'' I said looking back at him. ''Mom could we help them.'' Lucifer said looking at his mom. '' yea we can Luci.'' His Mom said pulling in to my driveway. Lucifer walked me to my door and i felt like a princess like in the movies. Both luci and i kissed it was nice and i felt a spark between us and my eyes turn purple along with his . '' luci your eyes are purple.'' I said looking at his eyes. ''Ty your eyes are purple too.'' Lucifer said having his hand on my cheek i moved my hand to his neck then kissed him again good thing are porch has a cover from the driveway. I pulled away as i hear dean's car pull up. both luci and I off the porch and down to his Mom as dean as a very mean face on. '' who are these people.'' Dean said looking at lucifer and his Mom. '' I'm River Decker and this is my son Lucifer Decker he goes to school with your little sister..'' River said as dean was about ready to blow a top. '' Really You Named Your Son Lucifer?'' Dean said looking at her. '' Yes now i need to talk to the men of the house.'' River said looking at dean and sam. As both me and luci were in the kitchen doing homework and listening to there convo in the livingroom. '' Luci what is your Mom going to do.'' I said lookng at him. ''She is going to give your brothers money alot of money.'' Luicfer said looking at me. '' Why luci.'' I said looking at him with love in my eyes. '' cause i like you ty you are my everything i wanna take care of you.'' Luicfer said as he put his hand on mine. I smiled as I was Finally feeling of someone wanting to take care of me even though we are only 13.

Its has been about two week since i have been to school cause sam and dean also myself have been on hunts cause of things trying to kill people. we are on a case where the same person has been the same place but different times, like the one guy was on a buisness trip the day he left his wife was seeing him off then the 3 day he was gone ''the guy came back'' so we are trying to find what was doing. Well we found out that a shapeshifer is hurting and killing the wives and girlfriend of these guys. So right now we are in the sewer looking for it, with sam and dean with me but i feel different then it went black.   
I can feel myself kind like floating cause my arms are above my head tied with rope but the rope is tied to a chain that was coming down from the roof of the sewer. As i look up i see dean what the hell. '' i can see your up now.'' ShifterDean said picking up a knife. '' I know your not dean.'' I said looking at the evil Dean. '' What Do you Mean i am him well kinda.'' ShifterDean said running the blade of the knife acrossed my stomach. '' Stop ok i don't like you at all your a werid ass creepy freak.'' I said looking at him. '' Well i don't think you will be saying that in a second.'' ShifterDean said moving the knife. '' Wh....'' I Say but was cut Off when I felt pain in my stomach i look down and i have a knife sticking in me. I feel warm iron kinda taste in my mouth and i puked the blood out. I could see my world go dark. When i came too i saw sam then felt a burning pain. '' Ahhhh god please it hurts.'' I said crying. 

It felt like an hour when we got to sam's friends house which is very bad because im bleeding out from my stab mark. ''sam what happend she needs a hospital.'' Becka said Looking at me. ''If i could i would take her but I can't with her being underage.'' Sam says walking into the kitchen getting stuff. ''WHY is her being under age have to do with taking her to the hospital.'' Becka asked looking at sam with all the stuff which is whisky and a Metal spoon to make it stop bleeding. ''Because They will take her away from me and dean.'' Sam said getting the spoon out of the fire. ''ok Kat im going to stop the bleeding on the count of three, 1,2.'' Sam says putting the spoon on my tummy. ''Fuck Me.'' I scream feeling alot of pain. ''OK your fine Now.'' Sam says putting a bandage on it. It Like An Hour when I was Getting up still Dizzy But I hear Glass Break and walked into the room With The PoolTable Then I was Slapped across My Face and Knocked to the ground Which I scream looking up and seeing ShifterDean. I Took Off Running But Only Got to the DoorWay and He Threw Me and I landed On The Pool Table With a Loud Groan Leaving My Mouth but How I landed was on My Right Shoulder Which I knew It Was Out Of Place. I Turned Around to see ShifterDean which he put his hand on my neck and took a knife he had on the side of the Pool Table. ''NO NO N......' I Screamed Feeling a knife in My Stomach. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.'' I Scream again with Blood Coming Out Of My Mouth. ''Well I See Why Sammy Loves You.'' ShifterDean says Looking at me with a smile. Then Everything Faded Into Darkness. 

Sam's POV

I woke Up From Being knocked out and I'm Tired Up and Laying on the floor, When I woke Up I saw ShifterDean In front Of me with Bloody Knife. ''Where Is Tyler I know You Took Her!'' I Yelled Looking at him. ''Well If You Want To see Her So Bad Look Up.'' ShifterDean says as he turns to the wall and I jumped up and cut the rope on my hands the standed up with the knife that was on the Pool Table Which It was Bloody But I ran at him and tried to cut Him But I only Got Hit and Headbutted which I landed With My stomach being slammed into the Pool Table,Which I saw Blood where it reached was Tyler Then I heard a gunshot. I Turn around To See Dean Holding his Gun and Shifter dead! ''Sammy are you OK!'' Dean says Coming Up To Me. Which He Saw Tyler Laying in her own blood Which He Picked Her Up because She Is Breathing and Rush Her To The Hospital Away From here.

Tyler's POV

It Has Been about a Month Since I had Gotten stabbed twice In My Stomach, Which Sucks Because I have Been Confine To Bobby's House and It Sucks Only Being Able To Not Doing What I ment To Do But I did finish School Which yes I Graduate at 13 and now im free From School. I Got Up and Looked Around My Room That I'm Staying in, Which I got Clothes and Showered Then Got Dressed In A Black Tanktop with Sam's Flannel Over it with a Pair Of Dark Blue Skinny Jeans,With A pair Of My Black Boots. I Got My Knife and Gun to put in my Bag, Then Ran Downstairs to say bye to Bobby and Get In My Black Truck That Bobby Fixed Up For Me. I was Told By Dean To Meet Them In Lawrence, Kansas which It Took me about 5 Hours But I got there To Meet sam and dean at The medium House, When I got There I was Happy Because I saw My Family. ''Hey Everyone I'm Kinda Glad You Let Me Drive So I learned Anyway I missed You Guys.'' I say Looking at Sam and Dean giving the a big hug. ''Come On We Are Meeting someone.'' Dean says Looking at me.


	4. Chapter 3

Tyler's POV

''Missouri Moseley.'' Dean says Looking at her. ''Awe Sam and Dean Its Good To See You.'' Missouri says Looking at them with Alot Of Love. I walked in and I got A Sharp Pain In My Stomach which is normal being I was stabbed in it Twice but it did Heal But Not All The Way Being as it Takes Up to 2Months to Fully HEAL! ''Sammy Please Help Me?'' I say holding on to the Wall By the Door. Sam was Holding me up as he helped me to the Couch, I Got Sat down and Missouri looked at me. '' Your The Little Girl John Took In when the demon came to get you.'' Missouri says sitting in the chair across from us. ''What Do you Mean Came For Me?'' I says Looking at her with confushin. '' Tyler your not Fully Human well I don't think your human at all.'' Missouri says looking at me while dean&sam Start thinking about all of my powers. ''So Your saying I'm Not Human! Well Then What Am I?'' I say looking at her with anger in my eyes. ''Well From What John Found Out Is Your Mom Was a Demon and not just any Demon She was The King Of Hell Right Hand Woman.'' Missouri says Looking at me which I was getting mad. ''And the people you were with wasn't your real parents because Being as your mom is back in hell and Well Your Father is in Heaven he is An Angel, His Name started with a C Thats all we know.'' Missouri says looking at me. Which I walked out of the room and I Feel Alot Of Power Going Threw me which I moved my hand at the wall when a glass fell down to the floor and cought fire. ''Tyler Please Dont Burn My House Down Put it Out Now.'' Missouri says as i think of the fire being out and move my hand and its out.

It is Has Been about Month Since I was found out That I'm Not Human which sucks because if i ever wanted a normal life i cant being as I'm A Demon/Angel Hybrid. But Now I'm Back To Bobby's being That I had Open One Of My Sitches when We were hunting but as it has been three Months and I'm Healed All the way YES!!, But Now I'm at Bobby's Dean and Sam Came home early But what had happed month ago was i was pissed and lets just say i Did something Really Dumb which was i had sex with both Sam and Dean within a 24 hour period and About a week Ago i had gone to the Doctors to get my Stitches Out when my Doctor told me that I'm Going on 4months pregnant With Twin Girls and I know that they are Dean and Sam's Daughters But i have been keeping it From them But As That its was March when I got Pregnant and its now July Now but As Of Now We are Sitting in a bar Because Dean and Sam were Hungry But I am too As i am eating for three. But being as I'm Not showing But I still have Morning Sickness and craving Werid stuff. ''Are You Okay Tyler You Look Alittle Pale.'' Sam Says Getting up So we Can Leave. ''Yeah I'm Good I promise you Love.'' I say Smilng and getting up Putting My Laptop Bag On my Shoulder. ''So what Are you Going to Do Your Bithday is Coming up soon.'' Dean says Looking at me with a smile. ''Yeah I'm turning 14 Wow What a Big Number.'' I say Looking at him with a smirk. ''You Guys can Head to the car I have to Take A.....'' Dean says But I cut him off knowing what he was going to say. ''Bye I don't need to know anymore.'' I say walking out the door with sam by my side. Once Outside Sam Looked at me with Sad eyes Looking me up and Down. '' Jay Are You Okay You Have Been Acting Really Werid Since we had sex.'' Sam says Making me Stop By the car. ''Sammy I'm Fine Okay I just Can't deal with Dean and Yourself can Use me Like that Again Okay My heart Can't take Anymore Pain.'' I say as i can feel more tears Starts Coming Out my Eyes. ''Tyler we Never used you I promise you that Okay we love You So Much.'' Sam says looking at me then we Heard a noise and I put My laptop Bag In the Car and Sam had Put his Stuff on top of the impala. ''What was that sam.'' I say Looking and seeing nothing then I felt pain in my head and before i Passed out i saw Sam In front of me passed out too.


	5. Chapter 4

Tyler's POV

I woke up to a headache From hell and also I was Tired to A chair In a House that Looked Gross as Hell. I saw A girl About My age Looking at me With a Smirk on her face. ''Daddy The Girl is up.'' The Girl says moving over to me. ''Good Girl Missy Now we can see why that guy was with her for.'' Missy's Dad says Petting missy's hair and walked over to me. ''Get The Fuck Away Fom ME!!'' I say/Yell at them to Not Touch me. ''Well Little Girl Your The Same age as Missy Here why are you with that Guy that Looks older then you.'' Missy's Dad says Moving Closer to me with a KNIFE in his hand. ''They are my Brothers Please Done Hurt Me.'' I say with a tear coming out of my Eyes. ''Oh We are not going to hurt you Love at least Not till Those Babies Come out of you.'' Missy's Dad says with a smile on his face. ''What I'm Not.....'' I say But was Cut Off with a Slap In the Face being my lip Bleed and I was Going to keep My Head Down But He Grabbed My Hair Making Me Look up at him. ''You really Shouldn't Lie Because Then Bad Things Happend, Missy I'm going to Let you Have Some Fun with her Just Don't Hurt The Babies inside her we need them.'' Missy's Dad say as he lets go of my hair and Walk away. When Missy Cut My arm I screamed Loud Then My Eyes Turned Black but had a Bright Blue In The Middle of my eyes,Which I heard a Knock at the Door and One Of Missy's Brothers Was Holding a knife to My Neck and Missy Got the Door which I heard Someone Fall on the porch and i Started Crying Feeling like i will never get out of here. It was An Hour later When Missy was Near Me But She went somewhere and Her Dad was In The Kitchen and I saw A Shadow Which I heard A Voice I missed dearly. ''Tyler Baby Your Okay.'' Dean says Then Was starting to untie Me when Missy Came Back In and I told dean to turn around and She stabbed him in the side to wear his jacket was stuck in the wall. Which he Hit the One Guy A Couple Times then They Knocked him Out. ''Wow Thanks Dean My Hero.'' I say with so much scaraum in My voice. ''So Who Is That Your Boyfriend he is a little old is he Not.'' Missy says Looking at me. ''Hey Bitch Shut the Fuck Up At Least I'm Not Fucking My Brother.'' I say with A Smirk on My face. ''You Little Whore You Better Say Your Sorry to my Little Girl Now!!'' Missy's Dad says Grabing My Hair roughly. ''FUCK YOU!!'' I say Smirking at them. ''Tyler Shut Up We Dont Need you Getting Killed.'' Dean says As He woke up Getting Confushed. ''Well is this The One That Got You Pregnant.'' Missy's Dad says Looking at me which I wanted to kill him. ''What Ty? Is That True?.'' Dean says Looking at me which I just Put My Head Down With tears Coming Out. ''We Are going to Kill The Guy in The Barn then we will kill him Right Infont Of you You Little bitch.'' Missy's Brother say Slapping me across The face Busting My lip open again along with My Eyebrow that is now Bleeding Down My Face. I looked at dean and I cut threw the ropes on my chair being as Dean Passed me The Knife He Had. I got up and kicked Missy and dean was dealing with the other guys. ''Come On You Little Bitch Your No Fun.'' I say hitting missy and then I kicked her In the Stomach and she fell in a closet and I closed the door and put a chair up agaisnt it.We Started walking Away Back to were Dean Parked his Car At and About Halfway Back is when Dean started to talk. ''Tyler is what that Guy said true.'' Dean says looking at me with sad eyes. ''Is what True.'' Sam says Confushed of what was going on. ''He said that tyler is pregnant Which She can't be because...'' Dean started to say But Looked at sam then me. ''What Tyler If you Pregnant But You Can't be we..'' Sam says Looking at me. ''What I can't be pregnant Being as it was my first time Please I guess I am really a whore being as I had sex with both Of You.'' I say Looking at them with sad eyes which we were Now Back To Dean's Car.


	6. Chapter 5

Tyler's POV

It was About a week Since The What Happend We are Now In Chicago Working on a case Which We Are Sitting In A Bar And Grill So I can Eat Food. I got a DR.Pepper and cheese fries and I Started Eating when Sam Moved being he saw a girl which I got Pissed off and dean Grabbed my hand To Calm Me Down, Then I saw Sam Bringing Her Over To Us in which I was done Eating. ''Tyler This is Meg Master I told You about when Dean and I got Into that fight and I left.'' Sam says Looking at me which i Just Looked at her. ''This is Tyler and Dean your Brother and Sister.'' Meg says pointing at me and dean. ''You heard of Us.'' Dean says Getting a smirk on his face. ''Yeah the way you treat him Like Dirt and how You Tyler always Fighting So He stay with You, Sorry to say this but you need to let him live his own Life.'' Meg says As sam Was stopping her. ''Bitch you Better Watch your Mouth Because I will Kill You!'' I says looking at her and Dean Grabed me with every Power He Had Being I as Going to Kill her if i CAN! ''Sam Meet Us OutSide Now You Know I can't Handle Her.'' Dean says walking out with me because with me being pregnant he Doesn't Know How My powers are going to Work. I got Into The Backseat looking up at the door till I saw Sam come out and by this time i had tears coming out my eyes like a waterfall. ''Sam You need to talk to her she is crying have you ever seen tyler cry?'' Dean Asks Sam while looking to the car at me. ''I Don't Know what to say to her dean ever since i found out she is pregnant I can't look at her.'' Sam says then looks at me and by this time im pissed off. I get out of the car and look at them my eyes black but with a bright blue in the middle. ''I guess i will just do this then.'' I say Moving my hands up in front of me moving them up to my chest which i was picking sam up to them i pushed my hands out and sam when flying in to the car near us. ''Tyler stop now come on snap out of it.'' Dean says looking at me then I felt my face go over to the right of me and i looked back at dean. ''What Happend, Where is Sammy?'' I Ask looking at dean.

I'm Just Sitting On My Bed In the Motel Room Because Sam is pissed at me for freaking Out on him and They Both Know That I Can't Control My Powers. I got up from The Bed which i felt a pain in my Stomach, I fell to the Floor which I saw Meg In front of me She was smiling with Black Eyes. ''Come On Little One It's Time For You To Have your Daughters.'' Meg says Walking over to me which the next thing i saw was Blackness. When I woke up I was Tied Down to a Table with a White Dress On and i felt a pain in my stomach,I Looked around to see Dean Tied up along with Sam but Meg was on top Of Him. ''Well we can see the Baby Momma is up time to have some Babies.'' Meg says walking over to me with a smile. ''On the Count of Three Push, 1,2,3.'' Meg says As i start pushing which I heard a cry and I saw my Daughter. ''Okay One More to go.'' Meg says Putting my daughter in a Basket by the table. I start pushing again then I heard another cry to see my daughter being Layed Next to Her Older Twin In the Basket. ''NOW!!'' I say putting my hands up and pushing Meg back to the Wall My Eyes are Black with Bright Blue In the Middle. '' You Messed with me and my Family!'' I say The throw my hands out and over which meg went out of the window. Then The Shadow Demons tried to get my daughters which I made a fire and they died, I felt like i was falling which Sam caught me. ''Sammy.'' I says smiling and Dean Got My Girls and got into the Impala back to the Motel. I got the girls in the bathroom and washed them off and got them dressed in two Outfits i Bought for them along with diapers. I walked out to see John. ''Tyler You look very Beautiful.'' John says walking up to me as i hold on to my Daughter who i haven't named yet. ''Thank You Dad.'' I say Smiling looking at him. ''Have you Named them Yet?'' John says Looking at them with Love. ''Not Yet I just had them an Hour ago.'' I says looking at John which I felt something warm coming Down my Legs which I'm Still wearing the White Dress that meg put me in. ''I Need to Go to A Hospital.'' I say looking at them which John Got One Of my Daughters and Dean got her twin which Sam Picked me up to see The Bottom Of The Dress Dark Red from the blood, MY BLOOD!


	7. Chapter 6

Tyler's POV

I was Now In a Hospital Room with my daughters by my bed sleeping, When Sam brought me in I was Bleeding badly The Doctor said that I might Not Be able to have Children again. I named My daughters Huntress Jayden Winchester which she is the oldest One of the Twins By a Min And I named Her Twin Sister Hero Arrow Winchester, They were Born On June 2,2006 Huntress was Born at 11:59pm and Hero came A min later which Was 12:00am Marking her Birthday June 3,2006. ''Hey Tyler Came We Talk to You For a second?'' Dean Asked Which Made Me Get A Werid Feeling. ''Yeah What.'' I say As Sam Picked Hero Up looking at her with a smile On his Face. ''I fell Like you will Be safe If you Live with Bobby For Awhile To Protact Huntress and Hero.'' Dean says Looking sad. ''You Mean John said For Me to Live With Bobby Right I'm Not Stupid.'' I says Looking at them. ''Tyler Hero Looks Like Me when I was A baby.'' Sam says Smiling at her and looking at me for a second. '' I Know Sam she is your Daughter and Huntress is Dean's daughter.'' I say Smiling at them. It Was a couple Hours since I was Dis Charged From the Hospital which Dean Has Been Driving and sam is in the back seat With me Holding The Girls Because I couldn't get them Car seats Fast Being as it was 3:00am when I left the Hospital,Which We are about an Hour Away From Bobby's house. When I got out at Bobby's House Sam Helped me into the house with Hero and Huntress, Dean Brought In My bags and took them To My Room I have at Bobby's House.

It Has Been about a Month Since I have Had My girls and Hero is Looking More Like Sam Everyday but she has my Blonde/Purple hair Mixed with sam's Light Brown and Her eyes Look Like Cat eyes with Purple on top and hazel on the Bottom, She is Growing Like a weed. Huntress Is Looking more Like Dean too she has His Hair which is Dirty Blonde and her eyes are like her sisters Cat Like but her eyes are Purple on top and Green on the Bottom, Huntress is Growing to But Not as Fast as Hero. I am Taking the Girls to see There Fathers which they are in New York For a case and I'm halfway there By halfway I mean that i'm about 3mins away from there Motel Room lol. When I parked my Truck Next to The Impala and got Huntress and Hero Out of My truck and walked to the Room. ''Hey Boys Whats Shakin.'' I say Looking at Sam and Dean Looking Very Suprised to see me. '' Hey Kitty How Are You?'' Sam Asked looking at me While Dean Got Huntress out of her Carseat and was kissing and hugging her. ''I'm Good Sammy Do You Want To See Your Daughter?'' I asked sam as I Take hero Out of her carseat and looked at sam.

It was about an hour since Sam and Myself went to check out the Painting at the art Show To were we met Sarah which Both Sam and Myself Thought She is Beautiful but When Sam was going to ask Her out for Dinner why I was On The Phone With Dean Because i guess Leaving Him with Two Newborns are Killing him, Sarah Asked If I Liked Girls To Sam and which I heard her. '' Sam Is Your Sister Into Girls? Sarah asked sam which gave him a werid look and i Smiled. ''Well Yes I am Sarah I'm Bisexual And I would Love to Go Out with You.'' I say smiling at her which caused her to Blush, ''Good I can Pick You Up at 7:00pm For Dinner?'' Sarah Asked me with a smile. ''I would Love That See You At 7:00pm.'' I say Smiling at her and I left to Get Ready. As we Got Back to The motel I can hear My Children Crying. ''What The Hell Dean Do You Not Know To Take Care Of A Baby?'' I say picking Hero Up Being as she was the only One Crying which it felt Like Both Of Them Were Crying. '' Tyler she has Been Screaming since You Two Left Huntress is Fine Maybe Because I was here.'' Dean says Looking at me which Hero calms down and sam Took her to lay Down with her. ''I Don't Know I was Always With Them The Only Day that they Cried Like That is A week Before I came Out Here Being as they wanted both of You!'' I say Looking at dean hugging him. ''Tyler You Need to Go Get Ready You have about an Hour and A Half Before Sarah is coming to get you.'' Sam says Smiling at me which cause me To Filp Him Off as i Got My Black Strapless Dress with My Black Strapless Bra and underwear set. ''Love To Kitty Its Been awhile Since Either of us Got Any!'' Sam says Laughing. ''Well Both of You Have A Hand Use it!'' I say Smiling and walking into the Bathroom To shower and Get ready. By the time I'm Done its 6:50pm I came out to get My Black Heels On Which Cause Dean To Look At me. ''Ty Please Tell Me Your Not Wearing Heels?'' Dean asked as I was putting them On which Huntress is in his arms looking up at him. ''Yes Dean I am Why?'' I ask Him Looking at huntress starting to go to sleep. ''Nothing Have a Happy Date Night.'' Dean says with a smile as I hear Sarah outside. ''Bite Me Dee.'' I say Getting my Bag with My Phone In It and gave My Babies kisses and was out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Tyler's POV**

Sarah Drove Us To The Restaurant which Trying to Make Small Talk is Very hard on me being as I Don't Date. When Sarah Pulled in, I got Out In which Sarah Grabed my hand smiling at me Which cause me to smile and blush and we got seated very quickly. ''Would Like You To See The Wine Menu?'' The Waiter asked Sarah which she looked at me. ''No I will Have a beer.'' Sarah says smiling looking at me. ''I will Have a Sprite Please.'' I says giving him my menu which I had Already Give him My Food Order. ''How Is It Like Living With Your Brothers?'' Sarah Asked me smiling. ''Well It's Was Hard Growing up with just Boys Which Was My Dad John,Then Brothers Dee and Sammy But The Only Thing that Was Hard On me was When I Was Becoming a woman.'' I say Giggling looking at sarah. ''Didn't You Have a mom?'' Sarah Asked Looking Up at me. ''Well I was Adopted When I was Six But I never Knew My Real Parents, and When John Adopted me His wife has been Dead since Sam was a baby,So i Never really had girls around me, I guess thats why I'm Bisexual.'' I say Looking at her as i giggle and wipe the tear that came Down. '' I think that they Did a great Job Raising you Tyler Even If Your Young Still.'' Sarah says Smiling at me. '' You Know I'm Young?'' I say to sarah as we start Eating. ''Tyler You Kinda Gave it away when Sam called you a teenager.'' Sarah says giggling at me. ''I'm 14 Sarah But I am More grown Then Anyone my age would be.'' I say Looking at her. ''Do You Need To Get Back to Your Brothers Right away.?'' Sarah asked as we started walking to her Car. ''No I don't'' I say Looking at her with a smile. ''Good.'' Sarah says Kissing me hard Which caused me to Moan Loud. I woke Up the next Morning to My Phone Ringing Loudly But Also I was naked,I sat up to pick my phone up when Sarah came into her room. ''You Going to get that it has been going off since 5am.'' Sarah says Walking over to me giving me a kiss. ''Sorry I will Get it.'' I say picking it up.

_ **(PHONE CONVO - Tyler/ Dean)** _

''Hello.'' I say into my phone getting up picking up my clothes from last night When Dean Came On The Other Line.

''Tyler Jay Kat Jonas-Winchester You Are Dead When I get My Hands On You!!'' Dean Yelled into The phone which made me Pull it Away From My Ear.

''Dean Relax ok I'm coming home Now God You Are Such a Buzz Kill.'' I say hanging up on him.

_ **(PHONE CONVO END)** _

I got My Bra and Underwear On After I jumped into the shower and I see that sarah Left me a Pair of Sweatpants and a Tanktop Which I got Dressed and walked out to her livingroom with my dress and heels in my arm. ''Hey Love Can You Take Me Back to The Motel Room I have to get back to My Daughters.'' I say Looking at Sarah with a smile. ''Sure Honey.'' Sarah Says Kissing me and then we were off. ''I had a great time last Night.'' I say Looking at sarah with a smile. ''I had a great time too Tyler.'' Sarah says kissing me hard and I kissed her Back then Got Out Of her car when she gave me a Pack of papers with a smile. As I looked up to the window i saw Dean Looking out. I got into the Room which Both Huntress and Hero are Sleeping still and i put my stuff Down. ''Did You Have a fun Night Last night?'' Dean Asked looking at me with a smirk. '' Yeah I did and what did you do all that right Spend Much Need Time With Your Daughters.'' I say Looking at him. ''Why Didn't You Tell US That You Liked Girls Too?'' Dean asked giving me Coffee. ''Thank You and I didn't Know That You Had to know About my Sexuality? I'm Grown OK I Have My Daughters OKAY and I don't Fuck around Like You or Sam Does!'' I say getting in Dean's Face After I put My Coffee On the Table when I felt a pain In My Face and my lip start Bleeding which I know that dean just slapped me. ''You Don't Talk to me like that Do You Understand ME!'' Dean says Grabing my chin to where I'm Now Looking at him. ''Yes Sir I understand.'' I say Looking at him with some tears going down my face. ''Good Girl.'' Dean says Kissing my Lips and letting me go Just In time For Sam to walk in the Motel Door. ''You Okay Kitty?'' Sam says looking at my lip looking worried. ''Yeah Im good just bit my lip.'' I say walking over to were Both Huntress and Hero are sleeping in there playpen together.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short Chapter im sorry next chapter will me alittle longer I have been very busy)

**Dean's POV**

As I Look away from my phone in time to see Tyler asleep while Sam took the girls for a ride to get them out of the motel For awhile. I heard Tyler Moan in her sleep which I found out she does that Alot Now, I got up from my chair i was sitting in and walked over to her just looking down at her being very beautiful as she is always beautiful. She Rolled over on her back and her hair is all Over the pillow and she moans out loudly like she is having a really good dream. ''Dean mmm.'' Tyler Moans out with her eyes still closed, ''Tyler Wake up.'' I say putting my hand on her shoulder. As I did that she woke up with her eyes wide with suprise and I smiled at her. Which the next thing i know is Tyler is kissing me hard and she has one of my Flannel Button Down shirts on Just kissing and biting my Neck, I let a loud moan out as she is kissing me and getting my jeans undone with that I just kinda Ripped my shirt off her Kissing down her neck and chest. The I felt heat around me and it was Tyler on my Cock Moving up and down. ''OH God Tyler.'' I moan Out putting my head on her chest while she moves faster and harder. ''Dean Oh I'm Gonna Cum.'' Tyler Moan Out looking at me with her eyes that are Black with bright Blue in the middle. ''AHH I'M Gonna Cum.'' I Moan out shooting my seeds deep in her as she tightin around my cock milking me dry. ''Wow Dean That Was Amazing.'' Tyler says Kissing me softly. ''Yes Amazing BabyGirl.'' I say Trying to breath Normaly Looking at her. ''Not that I don't Love You Like This But If You Don't Get Off Me Ty,We are going to have Round Two.'' I say Looking at her with a smirk and that when she gets off me and walks into the bathroom Where I follow her. About a hour Later both Tyler and I were Dressed and There was A knock on the door Which As I got up to get it the door came open with Sam,the twins and Sarah? ''Umm What's Going On?'' Tyler asks getting Huntress out then Hero which I gladly took my babygirl smiling at her. ''Umm that painting was sold to one woman and now she is dead whats going on?'' Sarah asked looking at us.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hey Everyone,**

I have been thinking of redoing this whole book because i feel like it was a big rush on how i had it done and I want to put more of myself into this book like i do with my other books and i feel like this book isn't what i wanted it to be! So From Now till Next Month I'm gonna have the chapters wrote put up and hopeful i see what i have been trying to make this book what i thought about when i first started writing it. I will try and update my other books too im just having a very bad and weird month i have been more Depressed then normal and i have been have alot of break downs with my I.E.D coming out making me so pissed off that all i want to do is stay in my room and not do anything, I will have a month or so to get this book back up and hope you guys like it.

**PEACE OUT BITCHES**

_ **Alexandria Mikaelson** _

**Author's Note:**

> (Peace,Love,Supernatrual)  
> Alec15458


End file.
